Pretende que no nos amamos
by Happy Infatuation
Summary: Por supuesto, Naruto ya estaba ahi cuando regrese. Habia tomado una ducha y ahora estaba acostado en el suelo con una toalla alrededor del cuello. Al menos esta vez tenia puestos unos calzoncillos. – Oneshot


**Titulo: Pretende que no nos amamos.**

**Fandom: Naruto  
**

**Personajes: Sakura Naruto / Ino  
**

**Numero de palabras: 1435  
**

**Rating: T  
**

**Advertencia: SasuSaku implicito. NejiHina implicito.  
**

**Extrañamente esto fue inspirado por la novela yaoi _Better Than a Dream; _aunque la misma "no me toco el alma" la relacion de Yuuki con Shin me dejo traumada, aun ahora sigo deseando que esos dos se quedaran juntos. Normalmente no se me da el NaruSaku y cuando se me da, no puedo evitar un poco del SasuSaku aqui y alla. Perdon.  
**

**Resumen: Por supuesto, Naruto ya estaba ahí cuando regrese. Había tomado una ducha y ahora estaba acostado en el suelo con una toalla alrededor del cuello. Al menos esta vez tenia puestos unos calzoncillos. – Oneshot**

* * *

** PRETENDE QUE NO NOS AMAMOS.**

* * *

Por supuesto, Naruto ya estaba ahí cuando regrese. Había tomado una ducha y ahora estaba acostado en el suelo con una toalla alrededor del cuello. Al menos esta vez tenia puestos unos calzoncillos.

-¿Podrías ponerte pantalones?- dije atravesando la sala hacia el armario al final del pasillo.

-¡Ah! Sakura-chan regresaste- dijo apoyándose sobre el antebrazo.

-Si, y me gustaría poder regresar y no tener que verte medio desnudo- grite desde el final del pasillo. Revolví la gaveta buscando algo lo suficientemente grande para él.

-Lo siento, pero es que esta haciendo tanta calor- estiro los brazos hacia arriba -y el suelo se siente tan bien- dijo apoyando la mejilla sobre el suelo -¡Ven! ¡Ven!- le dio unos golpecitos al suelo cerca de él -siéntate conmigo y bebe una cerveza-

-Ahora no. Voy a ducharme pero si sigues despierto para cuando salga, beberemos hasta el amanecer- le lance los pantalones; los atrapo en el aire -Espero que estos si te queden, estas muy gordo- bromee.

-Ja ja, muy graciosa. Pero creo que el problema es que el idiota de tu novio es muy delgado- dijo poniéndose los pantalones, que le quedaban si no se los abrochaba.

-Puede ser, pero no tendrías ese problema si trajeras tu propia ropa. ¿Como es que nunca traes ropa si sabes que pasaras la noche aquí?-

-Porque no voy a necesitarla- dijo sonriendo de lado.

Aparte la vista -Tonto- susurre.

* * *

Abrí la ducha hasta el tope y me quede bajo ella. Me tome mi tiempo para sacar la sangre bajo mis uñas y me lave el cabello varias veces. Cuando sali, Naruto estaba dormido.

Suspire -Se durmió-

Saque una cobija y camine despacio hacia él, evitando hacer ruido. Respingue cuando me tomo del tobillo al pasar.

-¡Cielos Naruto! ¡Vas a darme un infarto!- dije llevándome la mano al pecho.

Se echo a carcajadas -¡Perdón, perdón!- dijo agarrándose el estomago.

-Pensé que te habías dormido-

-Nah, solo descansaba los ojos- dijo restregándoselos.

-No. No hagas eso- tome su mano y la aparte -te lastimaras-

Me sonrió con los ojos fijos, nos mantuvimos así un momento solo viéndonos pero luego de un rato aparte la mirada. Pero él seguía sosteniendo mi mano.

-Te sigues comiendo las uñas- susurro. Aparte mi mano y me la lleve al pecho.

-No puedo evitarlo- dije apartando la vista.

-Lo sé- contesto tomando mi mano entre las suyas -podrías recortarlas-

_-Sasuke es quien lo hace- _quise decir pero no pude.

-Si no te gustan deja de verlas- trate de recuperar mi mano pero Naruto la sostuvo fuertemente. Me sonrió.

-¿Quien dice que no me gustan?- la beso y la presiono contra su muñeca -Tus manos son preciosas Sakura-chan-

Beso la palma y de ahí fue dejando pequeños besos a lo largo de mi brazo hasta mi cuello. Beso mi mejilla, mis ojos y la punta de mi nariz. Poso sus labios tibios contra mis fríos. Era un beso tierno, dulce que envió corrientadas por todo mi cuerpo.

Mordió mi labio inferior y sonrió.

-Sabes a sandia- dijo sin soltar mi labio.

-Y tu a cerveza- sonreí.

Presiono mi labio con su lengua, rozo mis dientes y empujo la mia hacia atrás.

Jadee.

Nuestros pechos subían y bajaban aceleradamente, acaricie sus brazos y él mis muslos.

-Cuarto- alcance a decir entre besos.

Asintió. Me levanto por la cintura, sin romper el beso, y me llevo a la habitación.

* * *

Por un tiempo, me sorprendió el hecho de que Naruto oliera de la misma forma que Sasuke. No importaba con cual de los dos, siempre despertaría con el agradable olor del verano.

Pero era de esperarse, Naruto usa el shampoo de Sasuke.

* * *

-Es complicado- dije sumergiéndome en la espuma de la taza con café.

-Pff- bufo Ino -Eso no es complicado. Hinata y su primo, eso si es complicado- dijo haciendo énfasis con su dedo -Lo tuyo con Naruto es fácil-

-¿Fácil? ¿Como es eso?-

-Si, ustedes son amigos que cojen- dijo tranquilamente, regresando a su taza con café.

-¿Amigos-que-cojen?- repetí despacio, analizando lo que acababa de escuchar. Tome un sorbo del café pero lo mantuve un momento antes de tragarlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, tomando sorbos de café y viendo el ir y venir de personas.

-Sabes- dijo Ino tomandome desprevenida -No entiendo porque Naruto se queda en tu casa, con Sasuke o sin él, si tiene su propio apartamento-

Tome el ultimo sorbo de café -Eso si es fácil. Nuestra casa queda mas cerca del centro, a Naruto se le hace mas fácil ir a la compañía desde ahí ya que la de él esta a una hora. Por supuesto los fines de semana y feriados regresa a casa pero los demás, pasa la noche con nosotros. Fue idea de Sasuke-

* * *

-Ven, quitate la camisa-

Naruto arqueo una ceja -Vaya Sakura-chan, nunca pensé que serias tan directa-

-No te emociones, solo quiero cortarte el pelo, ya lo tienes muy largo- dije poniendo una silla frente al espejo.

-Ah, no lo sé Sakura-chan. Me gusta mantener mis dos orejas después del corte-

-Vamos, solo recortare las puntas. Ven, también quitate los pantalones-

Sonrio divertido.

Bufe -De esa forma el pelo no queda en la ropa- explique -Sasuke me enseño como hacerlo-

Vacilo por un momento pero luego acepto. Aunque tardo en quitarse la ropa, porque insistió en hacerlo con "estilo".

-Ves, no estuvo tan mal- dije sosteniendo un espejo para que viera la parte de atrás.

-Si, si no contamos cuando casi me dejas sin oreja- bromeo palpando ambas.

Le di un golpe en el hombro y sonreí -Pero te ves mejor- pase mis dedos por su cabello, ahora corto -es como si fueras otra persona- puse mi mano sobre su hombro y lo rodee hasta quedar frente a él. Sonreí seductoramente y me incline -Hola, extraño-

Naruto sonrió mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos -Hola, extraña- contesto roncamente.

Solté una risita.

-Eres pésimo- sonreí.

-¿Con que si?- trato de tomarme por la cintura pero lo evite y salí corriendo hacia la sala.

Naruto me persiguió riendo a carcajadas. Me agarro por detrás y caímos al sillón riendo y jadeando. Me atrajo hacia él y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. Era un beso dulce y de cierta forma tímido. No se parecía a ninguno de los anteriores que habíamos compartido.

Con mis ojos aun cerrados podía sentir nuestras narices tocarse.

-¿Sakura-chan?-

-Mmm-

-Tu respiración me hace cosquillas-

Sonrei -Tonto-

* * *

-Raro- murmuro Ino mas para si misma que para mi.

-¿Que?-

-Sasuke no te ha llamado- dijo jugando con la ensalada.

-Nunca lo hace. Dice que mientras esta fuera me extraña tanto que si me llamara no soportaría estar lejos- tome un trozo de pastel y me lo meti a la boca.

-¿Crees que te engañe?-

-No lo sé. No creo, pero si lo hace, espero siempre regrese a mi lado-

* * *

-Ya llegue-

Naruto saco la cabeza por la puerta de la sala -¡Ah, Sakura-chan! Bienvenida. Sasuke esta aquí-

Puse mi mano sobre su brazo cuando pase hacia la sala y le sonreí. Me devolvió la sonrisa y me empujo hacia adentro.

Respire hondo y me recordé mentalmente: _-Pretende que no nos amamos-_


End file.
